iFind Out Jennette Likes Me
by Cheryl-Seddie
Summary: Takes place during Jennette and Nathan's trip to Australia. A Jathan one-shot. May or may not continue. Not sure yet. Enjoy!


**This takes place during their Australia trip when they hosted the KCAs. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT hate on Madisen, let's be clear on that. She's okay and I respect the relationship between Nathan and her. So yeah. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan's POV<strong>

"Thank you everybody! We love you Australia!" Jennette yelled out in a drunken stupor, with both fists pumping in the air with zest. "Whooo! You've been an awesome crowd!"

I held firmly onto her waist with one hand and let her rest her arm on my shoulder. The both of us stumbled carelessly down the corridor towards our suite. We came back from the Australian Kids' Choice Awards After Party. Being the responsible gentleman I am, I did not drink any alcohol, even though we did have a limo to bring us back.

However, Jennette on the other hand, drank like there was no tomorrow. She seemed to be drowning all her sorrows by chugging down bottles of liquor. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress that stopped right above her knees. On top of that, she wore strappy high heels which made it even more difficult for me to lead her back to the room.

"Goodnight everybody!" She shouted at the top of her lungs once more.

"Shhh… Jennette, you'll wake everybody up…" We so did want anybody come running down the hallway, chasing after us for making such a din.

I tried to make her lower down her volume while clumsily fumbled with our key card to the suite.

She turned to look at me with sleepy eyes and mumbled, "Freddie Benson? Wh-what are you doing here? I… I wanna drink some more!"

I finally managed to open the door and led her to the bed. She plopped on the bed with a thud.

"Nettie… I am Nathan, now be good and go to sleep, all right?" I tried to coax her.

"No no no! You are not Sir Kressington. You can't tell me what to do, I wanna drink some more…" Her eyelids were getting heavier as she spoke.

"Come on; let's get you tucked in for bed." I carried her bridal style and laid her gently on the pillow.

When I was about to pulled the covers up, she pulled me by the collar towards her. My eyes widened in shock and I immediately tensed up. Her face was just inches away from mine. My heartbeat suddenly picked up the pace and started pumping profusely against my chest.

She whispered into my ear, with eyes still shut, "Freddie… I am in pain…"

"What? Where?" I started to panic and pulled away from her. "Do you need some warm water? Aspirin?

"No, you dweeb." She took my hand in hers and placed it over her heart. "Here. It hurts here so badly."

I felt a pang of hurt in my heart as well when she told me that. My eyes softened and I kneeled down next to the bed, with her hand still on top of mine. They said that drunken words are sober thoughts so I decided to try to get her to tell me what's on her mind.

"I like this guy…" I immediately feel bad for taking advantage of her like that but she went on, still thinking that I'm Freddie. "You're lucky Freddie, you've got Sam. But I don't got Nathan…"

I froze.

I didn't know what was running through my mind. It became a complete mess because of the fact that Jennette just indirectly confessed her love to me.

Me. Nathan Karl Kress. Her best friend. Her co-worker. Her dweeb.

_Her crush. _

"He has very pretty eyes. He has a cute nose. He has an amazing smile. He has an annoyingly adorable laugh. He has a sexy quiff. _He has a girlfriend…_" She trailed off sadly.

"I want him to like me the way I like him. The way he likes Maddie…" she laughed and shook her head.

"That's impossible. Nathan loves Madisen. I'm just his friend. _Just his friend…" _And with that, she fell asleep.

I didn't move away. Instead, I contemplated over the odds and circumstances of us being an item.

Firstly, there was Madisen. Honestly, I dated Madisen because I was physically attracted to her. I wasn't sure if we shared any romantic feelings. Yet.

Madisen was a nice and sweet girl. However, we do not have much in common. I wasn't into the same things as her. Lately, because of our busy schedules, we did not hang out as much.

And then there was Jennette.

Jennette had been my best friend since the filming of season 1 of iCarly. We would be there for each other no matter what. We did almost everything together. We have had our shares of ups and downs together. Even though I did used to have a monster crush on her at a certain point of time, I thought it would have disappeared once I started dating Madisen.

_Have I lost all my feelings for her? _

I looked down at her sleeping face. The way her long and luscious eyelashes would swipe down to her red, rosy cheeks. The way her chest would rise up and down peacefully. I unknowingly smiled at this.

_Feelings_. Maybe one day I'll get them right.

I shook my head and tried to remove those thoughts out of my mind. I leaned down and place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Nettie." And with that, I turned off the bedside lamp.

* * *

><p><strong>How's that? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
